Small children during the growing stage do not yet learn to control the leg forces skillfully, hence often fall down due to unstable gravity center. To prevent the small children from hazards during the period of learning to walk various ancillary products have been developed and marketed. In general, walk assisting means for children can be divided into a walker that encircles a child with a seat built on it and a walk assistant which can be gripped and pushed by the child for moving. The walker has a chassis with wheels mounted thereon and a seat for seating a child that also allows the child to extend the legs to touch ground surface so that the child can learn to walk and practice to use the strength of the legs. The walker encircles the child to avoid impact or falling down, and is suitable for a novice small child of little age. The walk assistant also has a chassis with wheels mounted thereon, and a handgrip at the upper side that can be gripped by the child's hands to provide a support force and move the walk assistant around, and can train the child to control balance during walking, hence is suitable to the child who has certain walking capability.
The conventional walker equipped with a seat and hand-push walking assistant are formed with two individual and independent structures. Hence consumers have to purchase two different types of walk assisting products for the child at different walk learning stages. This not only takes more household space, also requires more expenses, hence is not economic effective. To remedy this problem Taiwan patent No. M342812 discloses a walker that also can serve as a walk assistant. It includes a detachable seat and a support frame which has an open end wedgeable in a rear end of a body frame. The support frame can be grasped by the hands of a child to function as a walk assistant. The chassis of such a walker has one side open. As a result the structure of the body is inadequate in strength at the rear side that could cause deformation, malfunction, or even hazard to the child during moving. Moreover, when the conventional walk assistant is in use the child has to move the entire set of the walk assistant. The size is bulky, and also is not suitable to be used in a small room. All this shows that there is still room for improvement.